Loveholic
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Sora claims Riku is a workaholic...can Riku show Sora he is addicted to more than just work? Summary sucks...rated M for lemony one-shot


A/N: Ok I decided that since today is Haley Joel Osment's birthday I thought that I should write a new one-shot

A/N: Ok I decided that since today is Haley Joel Osment's birthday I thought that I should write a new one-shot! Is Riku and Sora (of course) even if he will never read my story why the hell should I not write one? Enjoy!

Warning: This is boy on boy smex…if you don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: So by law I have to say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts of the characters. Also the title loveholic is from a manga called loveholic. So there take that lawyers…

Loveholic

Sora sits in front of his fireplace, drinking a glass of wine, waiting for his boyfriend Riku. 'He is always working damn it! I never get to see him. We agreed that we would spend one night one freaking night just the two of us. No work no nothing but us. Damn him.' Sora thought. Sora was not a happy camper, he hadn't see his boyfriend for more that ten minutes in the past week.

Just as he finished his third glass as Riku rushed in the house. "Sora! Baby I'm sorry I'm late but they made me stay the Johnson case is so crazy and…Sora how much of that have you drank?" Sora just glared at his boyfriend, "I had three glasses, but don't worry I'm not getting anymore. I'm going to bed. Good night!" Sora jumped up and walked to their room. "Sora! Baby come back! I'm sorry! I know you hate when I'm late but I can't just leave." Sora turned and yelled "I do I leave because seeing you for ten minutes is not enough for me! You always work you're a…a workaholic!"

"So, I'm not a workaholic, I just love my job." Riku yelled back. "Yeah you love it more than me." Sora said on the brink of tears. "Sora I love nothing more than you! Don't ever think that…nothing is more to me than you. Look at me Sora. I love you more than anything." Sora looked at his lover with a smirk. "Prove it", he chided. "With pleasure" Riku growled.

Riku pushed Sora against the wall and attacked his lips, nipping at his bottom lip asking for entrance that was granted immediately. Riku's slipped his tongue into Soras' mouth earning a moan from the younger. Their tongues battled for dominance and Riku's won out. He could feel Soras' growing arousal against his leg. So he did the most sensible thing, he grinded against it. "Riku!" Sora moaned. He moved against him throwing his head back. Riku began to suck on the sensitive skin. "Ahh…bed now!" Sora growled. Riku picked him up and walked to their room.

Riku laid Sora down and began to remove his clothes, when he was fully undressed he looked at his lover. His usually clear blue eyes, clouded by lust, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Gods Sora…I want you." Riku said in his husky voice. Sora giggled, "Then come get me." He said very seductively. Riku removed his clothes and got on top of his lover grinding their hips together. "Oh gods, Riku!" Sora moaned. Riku smirked and slid down Soras body sucking on his flesh on his way down. He stopped until he was in front of his erection, and slowly licked it. "Ahh", Sora moaned, "Riku please."

Riku obliged and took him in his mouth and throat. Sora gasped at the most heat, thrusting his hips up almost choking Riku in the process. Riku held down his hips and growled as punishment. "Oh gods…d-do that again"

So Riku did it again, and began to bob hit head. "R-Riku…I'm gonna" that was all Sora could say before he came in Riku's mouth, who swallowed it all.

Riku got up and went to his drawer to find lube while Sora came down for his high. "You want more Sora?" he asked. "Oh god yes!" Riku smirked and placed a lube-covered finger in Soras tight entrance. He squirmed at the sensation but soon began trusting his hips down. "More" he breather so Riku placed in two more fingers, putting them in and out his moaning lover. "gods Riku! I need you now!" Sora screamed.

Riku removed his fingers and pored lube in his hand, rubbing it on his throbbing cock, moaning at the sensation. Then positioned himself at Soras entrance. "Ready?" he asked, in response Sora thrust his hips gown impaling Riku in him. They both gasped at his action, "Riku…move damn it!" Sora growled. Riku began a to slowly thrust in and out. "Nngh…Riku faster! Please!" Sora cried. He began to speed up repositioning himself searching for Soras prostate. Soras back arched as he let out a moan loud enough for the neibors to hear, when Riku hit it dead on. "Right there Riku! Faster!" Sora screamed.

Riku reached down between him and Sora and grabbed Soras weeping erection. Pumping it in time with his thrusts, as he could feel his climax coming. "Hnn…ah Riku I'm so close." Sora cried. With a few more thrust Sora came on his chest and Rikus hand. When Soras walls tightened around him Riku came inside Sora with a cry of his lovers name. He collapsed on Soras chest, completely spent. Sora was the first to recover, "That was…god!" Riku chuckled, "The name is Riku…not god." Riku said as he rolled off Sora.

"Shut up you." Sora giggled.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Riku."

"But your still a workaholic." Sora giggled.

"No Sora…I'm a loveholic!"

They sat there and laughed, till they drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Wow the ending sucked! But I like it! Reviews will be appreciated but not mandatory.


End file.
